What The Blind Man Saw
by laughingmagician
Summary: One Shot, Just a delve into one of Elektra's many victims' last momentstakes place between the DD movie and the Elektra movie


img src"http:img. original Elektra fan fiction

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: What The Blind Man Saw

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, drama, Fantasy, Comics

**Setting**: This is just a little look into one of Elektra's many victims' last moments in the years between the movies **_Daredevil_** and **_Elektra. _**Set in the movie-verse.

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence_

**Author's Note: **I was just thinking today about all of Elektra's victims, and I wondered why we hadn't seen any beside DeMarco in her movie since she was an assassin for so many years. So, I wrote this little story about one such victim who just happened to be blind like another character in Elektra's universe that we're all so fond of…

**What The Blind Man Saw**

Elektra looked at her agent with a look that showed how unamused she was. She stared at him for a moment, until those green eyes bore into his mind and forced him to speak.

"It's a lot of money, E." He told her, as if that would make the situation somehow more worthwhile. "And they didn't specify on _how_ they wanted him taken down, just when. You can be creative." He smiled, hoping to lighten the mood and change her cold, emotionless face to at least a little smile. He was unsuccessful.

"Who is he that so many want him dead." It would normally be a question, but when Elektra spoke it was more of a demand for the answer.

"Don't know." Her agent answered. "Don't really ask anymore. They just want him out tonight."

"Fine." Elektra snapped, looking down at the profile she had been handed moments before. This one was going to be easy. "Let's hope he's got a high tolerance for pain."

"Why?" Elektra gave her agent a half-smile.

"So that he can stay alive a little longer." She said, as if he should have known. He didn't share her smile, only sighed and turned to leave.

"Call me when it's done." He said over his shoulder.

"Right." Elektra said, folding the paper and putting it into her pocket.

Later That Night 

Her moves were silent in the darkness. Even the soft fluttering of her red skull-cap seemed to be a natural sound of the night that went unnoticed. Her steps were gentle, she barely touched the ground as she leaped from corner to corner.

Elektra was a trained assassin, a mercenary with an immediate purpose to fulfill. Her breathing was quiet but deep. She always became excited—had an overload of adrenaline pumping through her veins—when she set out on a job. It was the ultimate high, knowing that you were about to end someone's life, that they were about to fall under your complete mercy—or lack thereof.

Her golden necklace swayed against her skin delicately as she moved, and for a moment Elektra was reminded of her mother, and with that reminder came the haunting image of her murdered mother. Closing her eyes for a moment, Elektra forced the memory away and began focusing once more at the job on-hand.

It was a warm night, and the stars were all out. They were like a thousand tiny diamonds scattered across the sapphire sky. Elektra glanced up at them for a moment, looking past her bangs that unpredictably moved in front of her eyes then back again in the light wind. The night seemed beautiful for that moment, and Elektra relaxed her hands, moving them away from her sai for a moment, to take it all in. But then there was a stir, and as Elektra turned her head to face the direction it had come from, her sai ready in an instant, she was reminded once more of the man she had been hired to kill.

She stole one more quick glance at the sky, then started her journey to the man's room again. This job had been easy so far. He had hired no security, although the size of his house showed that he could afford it. Apparently he hadn't thought he was in any kind of danger. Or, he hadn't cared. Elektra eliminated that last possibility from her mind. It was always more enjoyable if the victim did _not_ want to die. And once she started with him, he wouldn't.

Elektra stepped into his room quietly, careful to avoid casting a shadow that would wake him up. She didn't want him awake yet—she wanted to see her victim first. Her red satin costume seemed to glow in the darkness, the only part of her that was visible besides the glimmer of her sai blades.

Elektra's face hardened as she studied the man. He appeared to be in his mid-twenties, with a full head of dark hair and strong features on his face. His skin was tan, but he was Caucasian, and it was evident by the wrinkles that he had not lived an easy life.

She twirled her sai so that they were upside down, either blade resting softly against her wrists. She loved holding them this way for some reason. Taking a step forward, Elektra finally made enough noise to wake the man up. He jumped at the small sound—surprising Elektra with how quickly he reacted—and grabbed a pair of glasses from the small table next to his bed.

Putting his glasses on with shaking hands, he called out to the dark room. "Who's there?" there was no fear in his voice, only curiosity.

Elektra's lips curled into a smile that she hoped he could see. "For you?" She raised an eyebrow. "Death." She jumped onto the end of his bed, balancing perfectly as she looked down on him, both sai pointed and ready.

"Who sent you?" The man asked. Elektra tried to see his eyes, but his glasses were too dark. She hated not being able to look him in the eyes, was paranoid that he would think her a coward for not doing so.

"I don't speak about my clients." She said, her amusement at the question thickly melting from every word she spoke.

"Then you were hired." The man concluded. "To kill me." He added.

"Yes." Elektra said, kneeling down on his bed to face him at his own level. "And now," She placed one sai under his chin so that the slightest move would kill him immediately, "it's time for me to have a little fun."

"Why don't you just kill me?" The man asked, and Elektra hoped that he couldn't see how the question startled her. She quickly recovered, replacing a confused look with her assassin face of hatred sans mercy.

She whipped her other side over quickly and torn the man's shirt down the middle. It fell off in two perfect pieces, landing softly on his sheets like a feather might. Elektra admired his perfectly toned muscles only long enough to pull the sai back.

"I'm not a hit and run kind of girl." She told him, smiling sadistically.

The man reached out and Elektra allowed him to take hold of her hair. He fingered it for a moment, then moved his hands down to her arm. She had never seen a man act so strangely, so out of curiosity, she let his hand wander down her arm and along her hand until it felt one of her sai.

The man smiled at her as he held onto the weapon's handle with her. "You must be the notorious Elektra." Elektra snapped her hand away, slicing a long, thin cut in the man's palm in the process. He did not pull his hand back in pain or react to the cut at all. He just continued to look at her.

"Tell me." Elektra said. "Why could you not tell when you first saw me who I was?"

The man chuckled. "Because," He explained, "I never saw you." He pulled his glasses off slowly to show Elektra his whitened eyes. She backed away, almost dropping her sai, and fell off of the end of the bed without meaning to.

But, Elektra recovered quickly, although the tears in her eyes remained, as she stood up and aimed her sai at the man.

"What's wrong?" The man asked, still smiling. "Never seen a blind man before?" Elektra opened her mouth to say something, but stopped herself. Saying anything at that moment would have exposed one of her few weaknesses.

"_Stay with me." _Matt's voice rang clearly through her mind, and for the first time since becoming an assassin, Elektra hesitated to fulfill her job.

"_There's no place for me now." _She could still hear herself telling Matt that.

"_Elektra?" _The thought of Matt was what had brought tears to her eyes. _"Stay. Please."_

"Elektra?" She snapped out of the memory and glared at the man she was supposed to kill.

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"I came here to kill you, and you want to know what is wrong?" Elektra scoffed. "You're a fool."

"Perhaps." He said with an unreadable tone. "But, you are still human."

This angered Elektra, and she thrashed forward, grabbing the man's neck with one hand and pricking the skin at his neck with the sai in her other hand. "You know nothing of me!" Elektra shouted. "I died once!" She was breathing heavy, was losing control, so she forced herself to back off. She flipped backwards and landed near the bedroom's door, her green eyes focusing on the blind man.

"Does it trouble you that much that one of your victims can not see their killer?" He asked her, as he got out of bed slowly. He was wearing baggy shorts, and the last of his torn shirt fell to the floor when he stood. Had it been another situation Elektra might have pursued the man for other purposes. But the situation was plainly not suitable for anything besides his murder.

"You know, they hired you because I saw something I wasn't supposed to." He said, his tone conversational. "Isn't that ironic?" He laughed at the thought, and Elektra just stared at him with cold eyes. "Guess you can't see the humor in it."

Annoyed with the man's constant talk, Elektra readied herself to throw one of her sai into his chest and puncture his heart. But the man somehow sensed her move.

"Don't you want to know what I saw first?" She lowered her arm and waited for him to continue. The man smiled.

"It was dark that night, darker than it had been for a while. I was a teenager walking the streets, looking for a quick, cheap thrill, when I heard the sound of weapons clashing together. I was down on the street, but I could still see what went on in the rooftops above."

Elektra tensed, guessing what he was about to say.

"She fought like an Amazonian warrior, like she had been trained her whole life for that one fight, and she looked beautiful. The man she fought was masked, but what I could see of his face showed that he cared about her."

Elektra looked at the floor, memories flooding her mind, memories that had been damned so long ago but had somehow broken loose at the blind man's words.

"She stabbed him. She was so angry." The man's face changed as he remembered. "And then she took off his mask." Elektra held her breath. "She saw then that he was none other than the man she loved."

"Enough!" She yelled, her voice showing how troubled the story was making her. But, the blind man continued.

"That was when the assassin came into the picture. I remember thinking he looked cool in his trench-coat, but there was something crazy about him, maybe his maniacal laughter. He was insane, so when he pulled out a playing card I had no idea what he was about to do."

Her hand reached up to her neck instinctively, and Elektra felt the scar that Bullseye's card had left.

_"You're good." _Bullseye's voice echoed in her sorrow-drenched mind._ "But me…" _She saw him pull the card out, remembered wondering herself what he was about to do_, "I'm magic." _Elektra held her throat tightly, trying to fight the memory of what it had felt like to have the card slice into it. _"And for my next trick…"_

"He killed her." The blind man said, once more pulling Elektra from her memory. "He killed the beautiful, skilled, warrior with one simple stab."

"Why are you telling me this?" Elektra asked, her voice low and irritated.

The man didn't answer. Instead he kept telling his story. "Someone found out that I had witnessed this, someone very powerful. They didn't like that there was a witness, even if it was only a lowly teenager who had probably been stoned at the time." He smiled, the continued.

"They followed me for a year, threw everyone they could at me. But somehow, I escaped. The only witness to a brutal crime was free, and Bullseye's buddies didn't want me to open my mouth." He reached up and grazed his eyes with his hand. "They finally caught up with me, but they couldn't kill me. For some reason I was protected, unable to die. So, they took the thing I valued most." His hand fell back down to his side. "They stole my sight."

He took a step towards Elektra, and she in turn to one away from him. The blind man smiled. "I thought that was the end of the story. Until tonight." He seemed to be looking right at her with his blind eyes. "They hired the very person I could have found justice for without her even knowing it."

"Why should I believe any of this?" Elektra snarled.

"You don't have to believe anything, Elektra." He told her. "Just know that I'm disappointed." Elektra raised an eyebrow in interest. "I would have risked my life, my safety, everything I held dear for you. I almost told the authorities of your killer one day, almost demanded that the courts serve justice upon Bullseye and the people he worked for, but then I heard something most peculiar, and it stopped me."

"What did you hear?" She asked. Elektra wasn't sure why she was letting this man draw so much of her interest with his words, but she was.

"I heard of a ghost who was hired to kill." The man said, and every word bit sharply into what was left of Elektra's conscience. "I heard that the fallen angel had become the very demon who had slain her. And that was when I lost hope."

Elektra twirled her sai, letting the rest against her wrists again. The cool silver felt good, and the leather handles seemed fit for her hands only. "Pray to whatever god you believe in, blind man, because your little story isn't going to stop me from doing what I came here to do."

"I have prayed all that I wish to." The man replied calmly. "And I knew that telling you the story would not change a thing tonight. But, I hope that someday you will look back and remember what I have told you. I hope that at that moment you will realize what I was willing to give up for you until you ruined your second chance at life."

Elektra thought about snapping some insult to the man, but decided to just kill him instead. His hand was already dripping blood, and a small red ooze had slithered down from his throat and onto his stomach. She hadn't hurt him much, hadn't had the chance to delve into deep torture, but Elektra would be satisfied with his death nonetheless.

She flashed him a little half smile, regretting that he couldn't see it, then threw one of her sai. It landed perfectly on the left side of his chest—just opposite of his heart. He gasped and clutched the blade, cutting his fingers as he attempted to pull it out. Elektra's smile grew and she threw her other sai. This one went through both his arm and his rib cage—as his arm had been there while he tried to pull the other sai out.

She walked over to him quickly, enjoying the clicking of her boots, and yanked the first sai out. The man gasped again, then touched his hand to the spout of blood that exploded from the now open puncture.

Elektra wiped the sai clean of his blood on his own bed sheets, then looked back down at him where he struggled to stay alive. She tauntingly hovered the sai from one of his eyes to the other, wishing he could see how closely the blade came to them.

It took the blind man almost an hour to finally die—so strong was his will to keep living. Elektra stayed the whole time, watching his every move, and finally wrenching her other sai out of his heart as the blood began to thicken around the blade. She cleaned this one off with his sheets too, then glanced down at him one last time before turning to leave.

As she walked smoothly down the large hallways of the man's house, Elektra felt a great sense of pride for what she had just done. Her personal demons had come out to play through his story, and still she had not let what the blind man saw taint her task.

Author's Note: Please R R! I know this is one of my shorter stories, but I alsoo consider it one of my best...Let me ehar what you think!


End file.
